Forbidden Fruit
by Shadows08
Summary: Twilight in Edward's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Well, I know that there have been others who have done Twilight in Edward's POV, but I just really wanted to try it myself. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1:

The day had started out ordinary enough.

I did the usual; change clothes, drive to school, etc.

I remember hearing rumors about some new girl starting school here in Forks to day. But that bit of information didn't seem very important to me, so I just carelessly brushed it off.

It wasn't until lunch time at school, when I got my first look at the new girl (Isabella I think her name was), that I realized that this day wouldn't be ordinary.

Me, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat at our usual table, not talking to one another.

Before long, Alice got up, threw away her uneaten food, and left.

I gave one glance at Bella (I heard her friends calling her that), saw her looking back at me, and quickly averted my eyes.

She looked beautiful. She had thick, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and extraordinarily pale skin for human. Although, it wasn't as pale as mine or the others.

But it wasn't that that had me completely thrown. No.

It was her scent.

It seemed floral to me. And then I began to feel the hunger. It had only been maybe ten or fifteen minutes since I first saw her, first smelled her and I was already thirsty for her blood.

_Are you all right?_ Jasper asked me, mentally.

I simply nodded.

Luckily, Jasper just let it drop.

I could hear her talking to her friends about me and everyone else. But it wasn't anything important. She just wanted to know who we were.

Then, I tried to probe into her thoughts. But there was nothing. I couldn't hear anything.

Why couldn't I hear anything? This had never happened to me before. It was completely bizarre.

I began to feel frustrated.

_It's been an extremely long time since I had ever thirsted for any one person's blood. Sure she has a nice scent. But why? Why now?_

I glanced at her one more time.

Me, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper left the cafeteria together and headed to our next class.

My next class happened to be Biology. It also happened to be Bella's next class.

The minute I saw her walk through the door, I was ready to bolt out of it.

But I didn't. Instead I just stayed at my seat and frustratedly clenched my fists. As she walked past my seat to get her slip signed by the teacher, I couldn't help but to glare at her.

This girl, this human, just came here, I've seen her, smelled her for an hour, if even that, and I already was willing to risk exposure for what I really was, what my family really was, to quench my thirst.

All because of her.

She nearly tripped on her way to the teacher's desk and had to catch herself on the edge of a table while someone giggled at her.

The teacher simply signed her slip and directed her to a seat.

The only open seat available.

The seat next to me.

Biology was officially going to turn into my personal hell.

As she sat down, I moved away to the edge of the table. As far away as I could possibly get from her. Then, even though I didn't need to, I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Banner was lecturing about. Anything to distract me from Bella.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Suddenly, I began to think of way I could lure her out of the classroom and then… NO. I will not risk exposure. I will not give into my temptation.

To say I was happy when Biology finally ended would be a gross understatement.

I swiftly got out of my seat, and left the classroom before anyone else had left their seats. I needed to get out. I needed fresh air.

I wanted to skip my next class, but I decided against.

But as soon as school was over, I headed to the office determined to get my schedule switched around. I needed to be put in a new Biology class.

"Hello. I was wondering if it would be at all possible to get a new Biology time," I politely said to the secretary sitting behind the desk.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that would be possible. May I ask why you suddenly need to be in a new Biology class?" the secretary replied.

Ignoring her question, I just said, "Please. I would really like a different time for Biology then sixth hour. I don't care what time. Just any other time then sixth hour."

Then a girl entered the office and dropped a note in a metal basket. But I heard her thoughts.

_So that's the new girl. _

My back stiffened and I turned around.

Sure enough, there she was. She was waiting to speak to the receptionist.

Once again I could smell her scent. I had to get out of the small room.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help," I told the lady behind the desk. Then I hastily left the office and went to my Volvo where Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper where waiting for me.

"Where were you?" Alice asked curiously.

"It's not important," I replied, starting the car.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Alice shot back.

"Well it is nothing."

Then I felt Jasper trying to calm me down.

But if anything, it just made me even more frustrated.

"Stop it Jasper. I'm fine I don't need to be calmed down. I am calm," I snapped.

Jasper didn't reply.

As I drove home, I tried to block out everyone's thoughts that went along the lines of: _I wonder what made him so upset. Edward's never on the edge like this._

At the moment the only thing I could think of was that Bella would be bad news for me.

A/N: So there it is. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I tend to be a bit slow when it comes to updating.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
